With Me
by wuermchenschirmchen
Summary: Was an einem Abend, während eines gewöhnlichen Rundganges so passieren kann. Lily Evans & James Potter, Songfic zu dem Lied "With Me" von Sum 41.


Ich sah ihn, wie er dort im Gang stand, und lächelte. Nein, er versuchte es, und vielleicht war es ein Lächeln, aber es war auf keinen Fall seines. Sein Lächeln brachte jeden sofort dazu, auch zu lächeln. Man konnte in seiner Gegenwart nicht schlecht gelaunt sein. Er strahlte Fröhlichkeit und Optimismus aus. Gewöhnlicherweise, aber nicht heute. Er wirkte traurig. Ob das wohl an seiner Freundin lag?

James Potter war seit einigen Monaten mit Audrey Strandton "zusammen". Anfangs waren sie glücklich gewesen. Sehr glücklich sogar, doch das hatte sich sehr schnell geändert. Anfangs hatte er mir bei den Rundgängen, die wir als Schulsprecher machen mussten, oft erzählt, wie glücklich sie ihn doch machte. Aber von mal zu mal wurde es während unserer Rundgänge immer ruhiger, bis wir komplett schwiegen. Und irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass auch dieser Rundgang ziemlich schweigsam werden würde. Aber ich wollte mich überraschen lassen.

I don't want this moment to ever end

'Cause everythings nothing without you

I'd wait here forever just to see you smile

'Cause it's true I am nothing without you

"Lily! Da bist du ja, ich hatte schon Angst, dass du nicht kommen würdest.", gestand James, während er mich leicht entschuldigend anguckte. Wie jedes mal, wie es seit kurzem war, setzte mein Herz einen Moment aus, bis ich fähig war, ihm zu antworten: "Guten Abend, James. Tut mir Leid, dass ich so spät dran bin. Ich saß über meinen Verwandlungshausaufgaben und habe die Zeit vergessen.", entschuldigte ich mich leicht beschämend, während meine Wangen sich höchstwahrscheinlich rot färbten.

"Ist doch kein Problem. Also, wollen wir dann mal?", fragte James mich, und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ging er auch schon los. Ich starrte ihm einen kurzen Moment lang nach, doch dieser Moment reichte ihm, um zu bemerken, dass ich seiner Bitte nicht nachgekommen war.  
"Lily, kommst du endlich?", forderte er mich auf, und er versuchte mich anzugrinsen, doch sein Grinsen erreichte seine Augen nicht. Es wirkte aufgesetzt. Doch ich ignorierte es vorerst. Wenn er darüber reden wollte, dann würde er das schon aus eigenem Antrieb machen, oder etwa nicht?

Through it all

I've made my mistakes

I stumble and fall

But I mean these words

Vor einigen Jahren wäre es für jeden Schüler in Hogwarts undenkbar gewesen, dass James und ich friedlich zusammen durch die Schule gehen würden. Immerhin hatte James mich 3 Jahre lang ununterbrochen nach einem Date gefragt, doch ich hatte ihm nie zugesagt. Angefangen hatte das alles in der 4. Klasse, als Professor McGonagall uns verkündet hatte, dass es einen Weihnachtsball geben würde. Damals hatte James mich das erste Mal gefragt, doch ich verneinte, da ich ihn mochte. Damals war er noch nervig, arrogant und überheblich. Er hielt sich für etwas besseres und war direkt nach seinem besten Freund Sirius Black der größte Herzensbrecher von Hogwarts. Ich hatte gehofft, dass sie mich in Ruhe lassen würde, und Black hatte das auch, aber nicht James. Oder wie ich ihn damals auch immer genannt hatte, [I]Potter[/I]. Er wollte mein "Nein" einfach nicht akzeptieren, und somit fragte er mich bei jeder Gelegenheit, ob ich endlich mit ihm ausgehen würde. Und bei jedem weiterem Mal wurde ich wütender bis es schon soweit ging, dass ich ihn regelmäßig anbrüllte und soweit war sagen zu können, dass ich James Potter hasste. Und das hatte ich auch. Bis zu dem Moment als er eine Freundin gefunden hatte und aufgehört hatte, mich nach einem Date zu fragen. Bis er mich aufgegeben hatte.

I want you to know

With everything I won't let this go

These words are my heart and soul

I'll hold onto this moment you know

As I'll bleed my heart to show

And I won't let go

In den Sommerferien war mir klar geworden, dass ich James gar nicht hasste. Nein, ich konnte ihn nicht hassen. Ich hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, und es war verblüffend, wie viele positiven Punkte es an James Potter gab. Und ich sah außerdem ein, dass ich ihm Unrecht getan hatte, indem ich ihn immer wieder abgewiesen hatte, immerhin hatte er sich verändert. Er war erwachsen geworden. Und somit beschloss ich, dass ich ihm das nächste mal zusagen würde, wenn er mich fragen würde, ob ich mit ihm nach Hogsmeade gehen würde. Leider hatte ich damals die Ironie des Schicksals nicht beachtet, die sich dazu entschlossen hatte, dass James sich nun eine Freundin suchen würde, genau in dem Moment, indem ich dazu bereit gewesen wäre ihm eine Chance zu geben. Audrey Strandton, mit der James heute sein 6-monatiges feierte.

"Da fällt mir ein, dass ich dir noch gar nicht gratuliert habe.", sagte ich auf einmal ohne darüber nachzudenken.

"Weshalb solltest du mir gratulieren? Das ich ein atemberaubender Mensch bin? Das wusste ich schon lange!", entgegnete er, wobei er versuchte ernst zu bleiben, doch ich sah, wie seine Mundwinkel sich leicht nach oben bewegten.

"Nun ja, abgesehen davon, dass du ein riesen großes Ego hast wohl eher zu deiner Beziehung mit Audrey. Sechs Monate sind eine lange Zeit, ich glaube niemand von uns hat erwartet, dass eure Beziehung so lange andauern würde. Beziehungsweise dass es etwas ernstes sein würde.", antwortete ich ihm.

Daraufhin blieb James ruhig, und ich fragte mich, weshalb er nicht antwortete. Hatte ich etwas falsches gesagt? Gerade als ich ihn fragen wollte was los sei, fing er an zu reden:  
"Audrey und ich haben uns getrennt. Heute morgen."

Ich war geschockt - Audrey und James hatten sich getrennt? Mir wollte einfach nicht klar werden warum, immerhin hatten die beiden eine wunderbare Beziehung gehabt. Und genau das sagte ich James auch.

Dieser blickte mich nur traurig an, sagte jedoch nichts. Irgendwie gefiel es mir nicht, in welche Richtung dieses Gespräch zwischen uns sich wendete.

Thoughts read unspoken forever in vow

And pieces of memories fall to the ground

I know what I didn't have so I won't let this go

'Cause it's true I am nothing without you

All these streets

That I walked along

With nowhere to got

Have come to an end

"Es hieß immer, dass Audrey und ich eine Beziehung geführt haben, von der andere nur geträumt haben. Aber es war nie so, ganz im Gegenteil. Die Beziehung hat anfangs super funktioniert, bis dann jedoch die Probleme kamen.", fing James an mir zu erzählen. Auch wenn ich es wirklich nett von ihm fand, dass er mir das erzählen wollte - das zeigte ja wohl, dass wir befreundet waren, war ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich das überhaupt hören wollte. Doch er ließ mir keine Wahl, da er einfach weiter redete.

"Audrey fing an mir die ganze Zeit hinterher zu laufen. Natürlich, wir waren zusammen, deswegen war mir klar, dass sie nun ziemlich oft bei mir sein würde, aber doch nicht jede einzelne Minute des Tages! Ich würde es ja verstehen wenn sie einigermaßen erträglich gewesen wäre, aber dass war sie nicht! Sie nervt nur, möchte die ganze Zeit wissen was ich mit wem mach und über was ich mit wem rede, dann hat sie meine Sachen durchsucht und mir vorgeworfen, ich würde sie betrügen. Und dann hatte sie mich offen und ehrlich gefragt, ob ich sie lieben würde."

In diesem Moment, als James mir dies erzählte, wusste ich, dass er sie nicht liebte. Nie geliebt hatte. Außerdem hatte ich ein seltsames Gefühl, dass er jemanden liebte, aber wen er damit meinte wusste ich nicht. Da er nicht von sich aus weitersprach, forderte ich ihn dazu auf: "Was hast du ihr geantwortet?", frage ich ihn, gleichzeitig verfluchte ich mich dafür, dass ich nur ein Flüstern herausbrachte.

In front of your eyes

It falls from the skies

When you don't know what you're looking to find

James blieb plötzlich mitten im Gang stehen, und für einen kurzen Moment dachte ich, ich würde in ihn hinein laufen, doch glücklicherweise konnte ich im letzten Moment stehen bleiben, sodass wir beide regungslos da standen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. James stand mit dem Rücken zu mir, und somit sah ich sein Gesicht nicht und wusste auch nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Doch diese Entscheidung nahm er mir auch ab, indem er sich umdrehte und mir in die Augen blickte.

Mir war noch nie aufgefallen, wie faszinierend seine Augen sein konnten. Ich hatte braune Augen schon immer geliebt, aber James' Augen waren die schönsten, die ich je in meinem Leben gesehen hatte. Kennt ihr das, wenn in einem Buch beschrieben wird, dass es ein magischer Moment ist, den man nie vergessen wird? Genau das war dieser Moment für mich, und genau davor fürchtete ich mich. Es war so ruhig um uns herum, da es inzwischen schon 23.00 Uhr war, und keiner der Schüler mehr die Erlaubnis hatte, den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen. Nur James und ich standen in dem Gang, und ich war kurz davor, meinem Verstand "Adieu" zu sagen, da ich nur noch James Augen vor mir sah.

Genau in dem Moment, als ich es aufgab zu denken, fing James wieder an zu reden:  
"Möchtest du denn nicht wissen, was ich geantwortet habe?", fragte er mich mit leiser Stimme. Ich wusste nicht was ich wollte, aber James brachte mich so aus dem Konzept, das ich einfach zu nicken begann. Daraufhin atmete er tief ein und erzählte weiter:  
"Sie brachte mich zum Nachdenken. Und da wurde mir klar, dass ich sie nicht lieben konnte. Ich konnte es nicht, weil ich seit 4 Jahren in das Mädchen verliebt bin, das mich so sehr hasst wie kein anderer Mensch. Zumindestens hat sie das mal getan. Inzwischen sind wir gut befreundet, und gerade hört sie mir zu, weshalb ich mit meiner Freundin Schluss gemacht habe. Ja Lily, ich liebe dich, selbst nach den ganzen 3 Jahren, in denen du mir nie eine Chance gegeben hast. Auch wenn du mich, mit jeder einzelnen Absage und Beleidigung immer wieder verletzt hast, hab ich nie aufgehört dich zu lieben, selbst heute nicht. Und ich habe eingesehen, dass ich mit niemand anderem eine Beziehung führen kann, weil ich immer nur dich vor meinem geistigem Auge sehe, weil du die einzige bist, mit der ich mir eine Zukunft vorstellen kann."

I don't want this Moment

To ever End

Were everything's nothing

Without you

Ich musste schlucken - ich hatte mit allem gerechnet, außer mit dem, was passiert war. James erwartete eine Antwort, natürlich, wer tat dies nicht, aber ich konnte nichts sagen, ich starrte ihn nur fassungslos an. Ich wusste weder was ich sagen oder tun sollte noch was James nun von mir erwartete. Ich starrte ihn einfach weiterhin ausdruckslos an. Wer versicherte mir, dass er es denn auch Ernst meinte? [I]"Lily! Er ist dir 3 Jahre, 3 verdammte Jahre, hinterhergelaufen!"[/I], wisperte eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Okay, dass war wahr, dass musste ich zugeben, aber... gab es normalerweise nicht immer ein großes aber? Und da war das Problem – oder eher nicht-Problem: Es gab gar kein „aber"!

Genau in dem Moment, als ich mich endlich aufraffen wollte und mir vornahm James endlich über meine Gefühle aufzuklären, kam das „aber", von dem ich die ganze Zeit sprach:

„Aber ich weiß nun mal, dass es dir nicht so geht, und genau das ist es, was mich so traurig macht, was mich innerlich so kaputt macht – es ist die Tatsache, dass du nicht das selbe fühlst, nie das selbe gefühlt hast. Und ich habe langsam eingesehen, dass ich dir keine Gefühle aufzwingen kann, selbst wenn ich das noch so sehr wollen würde!", meinte James in diesem Moment und wandte sich bereits zum Gehen. [I]"Komm schon Lily! Du hast ein und den gleichen Fehler drei Jahre lang gemacht – überwinde endlich deine Angst!"[/I]

I want you to know

With everything I won't let this go

These Words are my heart and soul

I hold on to this moment you know

'Cause I bleed my heart out to show

And I won't let go

„James!", rief ich dem 17-Jährigem hinterher. Ich hoffte, dass er sich umdrehen würde, so wie man das immer bei den ganzen Liebesfilmen sah. Okay, da drehten sich zwar immer die Frauen um, weil die Männer die Arschlöcher waren, aber James und ich mussten ja nicht nach dem Klischee kommen. Oder etwa doch? Nein, das wäre ja langweilig.

"Was willst du noch? Es ist doch alles geklärt!", meinte James. Er versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie schmerzhaft dass alles für ihn war, aber ich kannte ihn inzwischen. Ich wusste genau, wie er dachte. Es war erstaunlich, wie viel ich über James heraus gefunden hatte, nachdem wir uns angefreundet hatten. Dinge, die ich niemals an ihm vermutet hätte. Und in dieser Zeit hatte ich heraus gefunden, dass jeder Mensch einige Überraschungen mit sich bringen konnte. Egal wie gut man ihn kannte, Menschen schafften es immer wieder, uns zum staunen zu bringen. Und genau das tat ich daraufhin auch – ich brachte James zum Staunen.

„Nein, ist es nicht.", sagte ich als erstes, ging zu ihm, und legte ihm meine Hand auf den arm, so dass er nicht gehen würde. Als ich das machte, starrte er mich erst verwundert an. Doch sein verwunderter Gesichtsausdruck verschwand schnell wieder und er sah mich dann nur noch mit großen Augen an. So wie es aussah ahnte er schon, was nun kommen würde, konnte es aber nicht glauben. Ich selber konnte das ja auch nicht.

„Diese ganzen drei Jahre hab ich mir gesagt, dass ich nicht mit dir ausgehen möchte, weil du ein verdammter Idiot bist, der mich zum verzweifeln gebracht hat. Ich wollte dich einfach nur loswerden aber das ging leider nicht so leicht. Drei verdammte Jahre ging das so, bis ich in den letzten Sommerferien zu Hause saß und mich dabei erwischt habe, wie ich mich gefragt habe, was du wohl gerade dachtest. Anfangs war ich so schockiert von mir, hatte keine Ahnung was das bedeutete und verschloss meine Augen vor der Wahrheit. Am ersten Schultag, als ich dich sah und heraus fand, dass du mein Schulsprecher-Partner sein würdest hab ich mich so gefreut und verstand so langsam, was los war: ich hatte mich in den Vollidioten, den ich so zu hassen schien verliebt. Und so schnell die Schmetterlinge in meinem bauch gekommen waren, so schnell verschwanden sie wieder, als du einen Tag später mit Audrey in die große Halle gekommen bist. In dem Moment dachte ich, dass das alles ein schlechter Scherz des Schicksals war, und Emmeline meinte auch noch, dass ganze würde sowieso nicht lange halten. Aber du hast mir immer wieder erzählt, wie viel sie dir bedeutet, und dass die Beziehung wirklich ernst war. Und jedes Mal ist mein Herz auf's neue gebrochen, weil ich das nicht ertragen habe.", erzählte ich ihm, musste jedoch aufhören, als ich merkte, wie mir etwas Nasses über das Gesicht lief – jetzt weinte ich auch noch. Kliché lässt grüßen. Doch das hielt mich nur kurz auf, dann fuhr ich fort: „Aber irgendwann gewöhnt man sich an den Schmerz. Und ich komm mir gerade so egoistisch vor, weil ich mich darüber freue, dass du und Audrey Schluss gemacht haben, aber so ist es. Weil ich jetzt endlich wieder aufhören kann so zu tun, als würde es mir gut gehen und dich nur von der Ferne anzugucken. Und auch wenn du wahrscheinlich denkst, ich hätte es verdient so zu leiden, nachdem ich dich drei Jahre lang abgewiesen habe, da kann ich nichts dagegen tun. Aber Tatsache ist, was ich dir damit eigentlich sagen möchte ist, dass nicht alles geklärt ist, weil du noch nicht weißt, dass du es geschafft hast, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe, und das, obwohl ich dagegen angekämpft habe, mich gewehrt habe und das nicht wollte, trotzdem ist es passie...", plapperte ich ohne Unterbrechung weiter, als James mich zum Schweigen brachte, in dem er mich küsste. Das war der Moment, auf den ich seit Monaten gewartet hatte. Und James seit Jahren, was mir ein schlechtes Gewissen verursachte, welche sich aber getrost ignorierte. Dafür war dieser Moment zu schön.

„Du weißt gar nicht, wie glücklich ich bin, dass zu hören Lils.", meinte James kurz, ehe er seine Lippen wieder auf meine legte und mich erneut küsste.

Und als wir beiden am nächsten Tag Hand in Hand in die Große Halle kamen, starrten uns alle an und tuschelten wie verrückt. Denn niemand wusste, was passiert war – aus Feinden waren Freunde geworden. Und aus Freunden Liebende. Und da hieß es doch, James Potters Kampf um Lily Evans war aussichtslos.

„Because I don't want this moment to ever end, where everything's nothing without you.


End file.
